


How villain's are made

by Alexasnow



Series: How villains are made [1]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress, building the story the smut comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale of how villains are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Kat

They say that every hero has a story as do those you cast as villains. This is one man’s story of how he became known as a villain. He started as many of us do as a bright young man hoping to make his mark on the world, sadly this would soon change, as he found the world is not always a kind place and not all people are good, this was a mistake he made years ago and it is this mistake of which we now speak.

This tale however is not meant to excuse unforgivable wrong doing, just to show how easily a good soul can become stained, and how things are not so simple as good and bad. Those whom fail to see the complexities of this life and all its greys live a sheltered life, never think out of the box, or colour beyond the lines. You can not deny the capacity for evil is in us all. Some give in to the ease of living in shadow, they rarely see the price they pay or the price they force others to pay to remain in what for them becomes the safer way to live, attack before others attack them. They are alike a cornered animal for the rest of their lives. Not realising they corner themselves.

He was a very handsome young man, well built, he looked after himself and it showed, he was a dark handsome stranger, and he caught the eye of many a young maiden. But only one intrigued him, her name was Katrina, her friends called her Kat, she wasn't like all the other maidens. She didn't run over to him giggling like the childish girls of the town, who were vying for his attention. She was busy doing work not reserved for women; he had spied her practicing with a sword and throwing her fists at some imaginary attacker. He often saw her helping her father carry heavy supplies, when any man offered her help she politely declined, she was stubborn.  
So Guy thought long and hard about how best to introduce himself without offending her in the process and getting the brush off as many men did. He bit his lip lost in thought, she was a very beautiful girl but she hid herself well, baggy clothes meant for a boy and hair tied back always, he beauty though was plain to see her eyes were so expressive and her skin pale but clear, he imagined it would be soft to the touch, mid thought he lost his balance falling into Kat’s yard.

She walked over to see what the fuss was about “ah guy, should of known, clumsy as ever I see”.

He covered his face with his hand as he lay on the ground, feet in the air, this was not the introduction he had planned in his head. He recovered himself and towered over Kat mumbling an apology before adding “thank you for your concern my lady but as you can see I am OK you needn't worry” She raised her eyebrow to his obvious sarcasm.

“Was more worried about the fence I built to keep our animals safe” she quipped.

This wasn't going well he was getting the brush off, and he felt angered by it “must you be so harsh with your words, I was only speaking in jest”

Kat’s eyes narrowed but then her face softened in to a genuine smile, it was a beautiful smile, shame it was such a rare occurrence. “that is much better, you have a captivating smile my lady” she blushed and in her effort to side step her embarrassment she added “stop calling me my lady my name is Kat” she grumbled, still smiling.

“ah, you have a captivating smile Kat, better?”. Her blush had spread to most of her face and she was visibly uncomfortable with the compliment being repeated as she had tried to ignore it the first time, she shifted nervously.

“Guy you think yourself the quiet the gentleman, it does not work on me, go spout this nonsense to your giggling gaggle on girls, I am sure they will swoon as you throw them compliments like scraps, am sure they will fight over them”

“I apologize Kat, I did not mean to compliment, how’s your smile is so dreary it hides the sun” .She laughed and shook her head.

“Was that a joke Guy?, I didn't know you had a sense of humor maybe there is more to you but for now that’s all it shall remain I have so much to do, I fear I can’t keep conversing with you, so I bid you farewell”

“farewell Kat, I shall see you soon”

She looked back him and smiled before disappearing inside her homestead. That had gone better than he had hoped, why had that conversation made him so nervous?, he felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach, it was rather uncomfortable and new to him. But he knew he wanted to see her again and hopefully win her heart.


	2. chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy has a chance meeting with Kat, will love blossom as he hopes?

It was late upon a summer’s day when guys thoughts once again turned to Kat. He was basking in the last rays of the warm sun before it faded into the backdrop. He was smiling widely to himself, uninvited Kat just popped into his mind, he wondered what she was doing. He had spent his day idle, very unlike him; he was normally helping his father with matters regarding their estate, small as it was. His father pressured guy persistently to become more than him, he felt a sense of shame wasting a day to bask in the sun. The warm Rays of the sun no longer, a cold sensation enveloped him now, as his mind cast to his father.

He shook his head, trying to remove his father from his mind, Kat was a more pleasing thought. Sadly it wasn't so easy even to will his father from his thoughts. He was an imposing figure, the world had already turned him cold and harsh, he did not show love to him or his mother, he showed contempt to his mother. He was miserable so he wanted his family to share in his misery for a life he didn't get to have, he found it easier to throw the blame, than take responsibility.  
Guy had had to protect his mother many times of late from his father’s rage, he didn't dare imagine what happened when he wasn't there. A knot formed in his stomach at the thought, he clenched his fists in anger, things would be so much better if guy was in charge. But his father despite being a drunken lout showed no signs of falling off this mortal coil, he felt tightness in his chest, pulling himself up from what had been such a comfortable place, but now his peace was invaded so he had to remove himself before he worked himself into a frenzy.  
He began the long walk down the town path to home, after sometime walking the town was in sight, he shuddered, he did not want to be made in his father’s image, grateful for the noises that now distracted him.

He looked to where the sounds emanated from, it was Kat. His heart jumped. She was parrying her crude wooden sword, he observed her lost in fighting an imagined foe. She was so concentrated that when guy tapped her shoulder, her arm flew round connecting with his jaw. Thankfully for her Guy took it with good humor "good hit"  
She apologized profusely, Guy was taken aback by her display of genuine concern, it made him feel nervous.

"Would you like to practice with a real partner?"

"You don't mind?"

Kat was puzzled most men told her it was unfeminine and that stiffened her resolve, maybe she had misjudged guy. As he found a stick and yelled "on guard"

Kat smiled, he was goofy in a sweet way she had not noticed before. The duel was more arduous with a real partner who fought back and worse still one more skilled. Kat felt self-conscious as she stumbled, and was pronounced dead more times than she cared to remember.  
Kat grumbled as she hit the ground, this was becoming frustrating, she felt a fool, her pride told her to be snide. But she bit her tongue, looked up at guy and exclaimed "you are victorious, the better fighter by far I bow out"  
He detected the sarcasm, feeling her guard slowly going back up, Guy quickly added.

"Kat it's not about winning here it's about technique and balance, I will show you a few changes that will help if you would like"

Grumbling Kat agreed. Guy told her to take a fighting stance, he then walked round behind her, Kat was at a loss as to how this was helping. Guy placed his arms over hers and demonstrated a better technique to swipe and stab forth with her sword. Kat couldn't help feel on edge at the proximity of guy, she could feel his body heat, he was whispering in her ear, she didn't hear a word, only felt the heat of breath on her neck.

Guy could sense Kat was distracted as he instructed her, it was as if she was in a daze, he was so busy trying to be professional that he didn't notice the spark until Kat and him were face to face. She closed her eyes, guy wasn't sure if that was a que for him to kiss her, he wanted to so desperately. He threw caution to the wind and kissed her softly. Kat sighed in relief, she thought she was embarrassing herself being so forward. Guy was an amazing kisser, so tender, he slid his fingers over her cheek, entangling them into her hair, turning her body to face him, the kiss gradually became passionate as Guy increased the pressure of his lips to hers, and added a sense of lust and urgency, deepening the kiss, she was both shocked and delighted as guys tongue danced around hers. She pulled him closer, there was no space between them, pressed against each other, Kat realized she liked the feel of his body against hers. He wanted to do more but he knew he shouldn't pressure her. They pulled away breathless, it was an unexpected amazing moment.  
They both looked to each other as if saying what now. Guy broke the silence "that was....."  
He trailed off trying to think of the perfect word. Kat felt vulnerable as that sentence hung in the air, she reacted and wished she could of kept her mouth shut as her fear made her cruel "a mistake"  
She coldly punctuated the sentence, guy looked hurt, she felt a stab of guilt, it was a lie, she wanted more but feared it more than she cared to admit. Guy was shocked but in an attempt to recover his dignity he agreed with Kat. Quickly excusing himself. Both of them now berated themselves for their words, fear and pride had gotten the better of the both them, it stung as that could of been something if they had only had the courage


End file.
